disneyypixarfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Alice in Wonderland es una película de aventuras Fantasía 2010 dirigida por Tim Burton, escrita por Linda Woolverton, y las estrellas Mia Wasikowska, Johnny Depp, Helena Bonham Carter, Anne Hathaway, Crispin Glover, Michael Sheen y Stephen Fry. Es una extensión de las novelas de Lewis Carroll Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y A través del espejo. La película utiliza una técnica de combinar la acción real y animación. En la película, Alice es ahora de 19 años de edad, y sin querer vuelve a Submundo, un lugar que previamente visitó hace 13 años. Se le dice que ella es la única que puede matar al Jabberwocky, un dragón controlado por la Reina Roja. Burton dijo que la historia original de las maravillas siempre fue de una niña dando vueltas de un personaje a otro y que nunca sintió una conexión emocional, por lo que quería hacer que se sienta más como una historia de una serie de eventos. Él no ve esto como una secuela de películas anteriores o de una re-imaginación. Se estrenó en Londres en el Odeon Leicester Square el 25 de febrero de 2010. Fue lanzado en Australia el 4 de marzo de 2010 y los Estados Unidos y el Reino Unido el 5 de marzo de 2010 hasta el Walt Disney Pictures en Disney Digital 3-D e IMAX 3-D, así como en los cines regulares. Trama Alicia Kingsleigh tiene 19 años, asiste a una fiesta en una finca de Victoria poco después de la muerte de su amado padre. Al enterarse de que el partido es en realidad una fiesta de compromiso para casarse con ella en la familia de un amigo de su padre y dueño actual de su negocio de comercio, Alicia ve un conejo blanco que llevaba un chaleco y reloj de bolsillo. En estado de shock y la confusión, ella se escapa en un laberinto y sigue el conejo blanco a través de él. Con el tiempo se cae por un agujero del conejo en el Submundo, el aprendizaje que el Conejo Blanco ha sido la búsqueda de "The Alice", que es el único que puede matar al Jabberwocky, un dragón que aterroriza a los habitantes del Submundo bajo el imperio de la Reina Roja, que había derrocado a su hermana la Reina Blanca. Alicia se encuentra Absolem, los muchachos Tweedle, Dodo, y el Lirón. Mientras que culpan al Conejo Blanco para traer de vuelta el "Alice equivocado", el Bandersnatch aparece y persigue el clan a través de los bosques. A medida que las esquinas Alice y rasca el brazo, los saltos Lirón en la cabeza y clava su ojo izquierdo provocando que se salga. Alice continúa y cumple con el gato de Cheshire, que le lleva a una fiesta que se celebra por el Sombrerero Loco, la Liebre de Marzo y el Lirón. La Sota de Corazones, el ejército de la Reina Roja y sabueso del espectáculo y comienza la búsqueda de Alice, pero no dar con ella mientras ella se ocultaba el sombrero del Sombrerero Loco después de beber la poción para que su encogimiento, continúan con la búsqueda de ella en el bosque. Después de que el sombrerero loco es detenido por la Sota de Corazones, Alicia se las arregla para colarse en el castillo de la Reina Roja para liberarlo, pero sólo es capaz de obtener la espada Vorpal y escapar con el Bandersnatch después de que ella le devuelve la mirada. Mientras Alice llega al dominio de la Reina Blanca, el Sombrerero Loco se las arregla para escapar a la ejecución con la ayuda del Gato Cheshire, reuniendo una revuelta antes de que su grupo de huir al castillo de la Reina Blanca. Aunque Alice era al principio renuente a la lucha, que más tarde se entera de Absolem cuando entra a su estado de pupa que había visitado el Submundo 13 años antes. Esto le da a Alice la fuerza para hacer frente a la bestia del reino al día siguiente en un duelo, aunque los dos ejércitos chocan cuando el Sombrerero Loco intervino hasta que la bestia del reino es asesinado. Con la muerte del dragón, el ejército de la Reina Roja no veo ninguna razón más para luchar, y la Reina Blanca exiliados a su hermana del reino, esposar a la Sota de ella. Con la sangre del Jabberwocky, Alicia regresa a su mundo en el que rechaza la propuesta de matrimonio a Hamish y en su lugar lleva a cabo el trabajo de su padre como aprendiz en el que se va a China para ampliar la empresa comercial. Producción Joe Roth fue el desarrollo de Alicia en el país en abril de 2007 en el Walt Disney Picturescon y Linda Woolverton como guionista. En noviembre, Burton firmó con Disney para dirigir dos películas en Disney Digital 3-D, que incluía Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y su remake de Frankenweenie. Él explicó que "el objetivo es tratar de hacer una película en la que la participación a obtener algunos de la psicología y la clase de traer una frescura, sino también mantener la naturaleza clásica de Alicia". En versiones anteriores, Burton dijo: "Siempre fue una niña deambulando de un personaje a otro loco, y yo nunca sentí ninguna conexión emocional real." Su objetivo con la nueva película es dar a la historia "algún marco de puesta a tierra emocional" y "para tratar de hacer Alice se sienten más como una historia en lugar de una serie de eventos". Burton se centró en el poema Jabberwocky, como parte de su estructura. Burton también indicó que él no ve a su versión, ya sea como una secuela de cualquier película de Alice existentes o como un "re-imaginar". Premios Esta versión de Alicia en el país ganó dos premios de la Academia de Dirección de Arte y Diseño de vestuario (el último fue una rareza para una película de fantasía), 2 premios BAFTA por Diseño de Vestuario y Peluquería / Maquillaje, 2 premios por satélite para los efectos visuales y diseño de vestuario, dos de Saturno Premios para la película de fantasía y disfraces, 1 premio Scream for desempeño de Anne Hathaway, un premio ACE en la categoría de comedia, un Teen Choice Award para la secuencia de lucha Mia Wasikowska con el Jabberwocky, un premio Gremios vestuario a la Excelencia en la fantasía, un Premio del Público para la el desempeño de Johnny Depp y un premio Annie a la animación de personajes en una película de acción real. Banda Sonora Puntuación desde hace mucho tiempo colaborador de Burton Danny Elfman fue lanzado 02 de marzo 2010. El tracklist del álbum es el siguiente: #Alice's Theme #Little Alice #Proposal/Down the Hole #Doors #Drink Me #Into the Garden #Alice Reprise 1 #Bandersnatched #Finding Absolem #Alice Reprise 2 #The Cheshire Cat #Alice and Bayard's Journey #Alice Reprise 3 #Alice Escapes #The White Queen #Only a Dream #The Dungeon #Alice Decides #Alice Reprise 4 #Going to Battle #The Final Confrontation #Blood of the Jabberwocky #Alice Returns #Alice Reprise 5 Almost Alice es una colección de música de varios artistas "inspirados en la película. El primer sencillo, "Alice", de Avril Lavigne, se estrenó el 27 de enero de 2010 en el programa de radio de Ryan Seacrest. Incluso aparece Robert Smith cantando un cover de "Very Good Advice" en la versión cinematográfica de 1951 de "Alice in Wonderland". El álbum fue lanzado el 2 de marzo de 2010. Créditos #Alice (Avril Lavigne) #The Poison (The All-American Rejects) #The Technicolor Phase (Owl City) #Her Name Is Alice (Shinedown) #Painting Flowers (All Time Low) #Where's My Angel (Metro Station) #Strange (Tokio Hotel y Kerli) #Follow Me Down (3OH!3 y Neon Hitch) #Very Good Advice (Robert Smith) #In Transit (Mark Hoppus y Pete Wentz) #Welcome to Mystery (Plain White T's) #Tea Party (Kerli) #The Lobster Quadrille (Franz Ferdinand) #Always Running Out of Time (Motion City Soundtrack) #Fell Down a Hole (Wolfmother) #White Rabbit (Grace Potter y the Nocturnals) #Sea What We Seas (Never Shout Never) #Topsy Turvy (Family Force 5) #Extreme (Valora) #HCTE (Aterrmata) #Clara (Eloise) VideoJuego Disney Interactive Studios anunció el 23 de julio de 2009, de que un videojuego basado en la película se estrenará en la misma semana que la película para la Wii, Nintendo DS y PC con Windows, con la banda sonora está compuesta por el veterano de la música de videojuegos Richard compositor Jacques. Las versiones de Wii, DS, PC y fueron puestos en libertad el 2 de marzo de 2010. Personajes *Personajes Galeria Gal2.png Gal3.jpg Gal1.jpg Gal6.jpg Gal5.jpg Gal4.jpg Pos3.jpg Véase También *Alicia en el país de las maravillas Video thumb|left|500px Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de acción en vivo Categoría:2010 Categoría:Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) Categoría:Tim Burton